Horizon
by Charlie300895
Summary: Set after Breaking Dawn. But Bella had twins- Renesmee and Ruby. Bella and Edward must serve the Volturi for 3 years and in exchange the Volturi let everyone else escape with their lives. We follow Ruby, starting when she wakes up in an unfamilliar place.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Awake 

I woke up in a dark forest.

Who am I? Where am I?

I see something flicker in the shadows.

I stand up very quickly.

How did I move so fast? What am I?

A man emerges from the shadows. His eyes glowing, they were a deep crimson.

His skin was so pale.

I look at him and he speaks.

_I must be careful not to scare her. But what should I say? Should I tell her what she is? Should I tell what to do? NO! Just do what Aro told you to do then leave._

I looked at him confused. How did he talk when his mouth didn't move?

He takes a step closer to me whilst chanting

_Just tell her what Aro told you to then leave _

Doesn't he know that I can hear him?

He speaks again, but this time his mouth opens.

"My name is Demetri, your name is Ruby" He informs me in smooth, musical voice.

"Ruby you must learn restraint for when you are near humans, but you must drink their blood or you will die"

I look down. What is he talking about?

What does he mean? Am I a monster? No I don't want to be a monster.

There's got to be some other way.

"Please, help me." I whisper. There is a strange prickling feeling in my eyes.

"I must go now Ruby" he says sympathetically

"Please don't leave me" I cry softly. And drops of water fall from my eyes. I wipe them away quickly with the back of my hand, but look at the water confused.

"I'm sorry" He says softly. Then he is gone as fast as a speeding bullet.

I fall to my knees. And my head falls to the ground.

"Please" I whisper while the water is coming from my eyes more heavily now.

A sob comes from my throat. I feel so empty. I am alone. Alone. Alone.

Then everything is black. And my body flops onto the ground.

I wake up and the light comes through the leaves of the trees.

How long have I been here?

Thirst burns in the back of my throat. But I don't want to kill a human. I can't. I won't.

But i'm just so thirsty!

Then a flock of deer pass by.

And because of my overwhelming thirst they smell extremely appealing.

And without another thought I pounce at the Stag.


	2. Chapter 2 Pixie

Chapter 2- Pixie

_2 years later..._

It has been two years since I woke up in that dark forest.  
Since then I have grown ALOT.  
Now, I probably look like a human 16 year old girl.  
My growth has now slowed down physically, but mentally I am still growing at an alarming rate.

I had realised that day in the forest that I did not need to be a monster.  
I did not need to kill innocent humans so that my meaningless life could continue.  
And of course the smell of human blood is still appealing but I have learnt to control my thirst for their blood.  
I can interact with them and be around them.  
But they usually didn't want to be around me, they obviously felt threatened by me, I don't know why, but they just do.  
Maybe they could just tell I wasn't human.

But I don't know what I am either.  
Just a freak.  
Maybe that's why my parents left me.  
Why nobody loves me.  
Why I am alone.

"Ruby" My manger called my name. His rough voice snapped me out of my thoughts.  
And I looked around the room. I was in the coffee shop on the corner of Kings Street, London, England. The coffee shop was small but very cosy. It was warm and the scent of human blood swirled around me. There was a quiet buzz of conversations that helped create the calm atmosphere of the place. I cleaned tables here. It was a steady job that supplied me enough money to rent a small one bed-roomed flat.  
As I cleaned the tables I ignored the thoughts of the humans around me.

Yes, not only did I drink blood, making me some sort of strange vampire who also ate human food.  
I also could read minds.  
The thoughts around me were just like the quiet buzz of the conversations around me, and were easily ignored.

Then a woman walked in.  
I had never seen her before. She was undoubtedly the most beautiful person I had ever seen. She had pale skin, exactly like mine, and it looked as smooth as marble. She had gold eyes, which seemed strangely familiar to me. She was small and pixie like, with short, black spiky hair that framed her face beautifully. She was obviously rich as she was clearly wearing designer clothes.

"Hello Ruby" she said to me, her voice sounded like bells. She seemed strangely familiar to me.

_Wow she is even more beautiful than I could have ever imagined. And she looks so much like Edward, she has his human eyes. Oh and look Bella's hair. _

Who was she talking about?

"Uh, I'm sorry can I help you?" I ask the pixie –like, erm I guess you'd call her a girl because she looked like a teenager, but she looked very wise beyond her years.

"You can't remember me can you?" she said and she seemed very disappointed.  
"I..I honestly don't know. I feel like I know you but, I've just met you. I..I..I just don't know..." I told her truthfully. And I bit down on my lip as tears were threatening to over flow.  
"Shh... It's okay, it's okay. Come with me and i'll explain everything I promise." She hushed me as I came around the counter and threw my apron over the till.

"Ruby where are you going?" My manger shouted to me.  
"I gotta go" I tell him  
"If you go now then you're fired" He threatens me  
"I don't care" I tell him. And at the moment I honestly don't. At the moment I feel like I'm going to find the answers that I've been searching for, for all of my life.

As we walk out of the coffee shop I ask her " Whats your name?"

"My name is Alice, Alice Cullen." She tells me. I look at her the name Cullen it rings a bell.  
"So where we going Alice?"  
"Erm well i've got a car over there if you wanna come with me" She says whilst pointing to a shiny yellow Porsche. I have always had a love of speed.

I just look at her and say "W-O-W"

* * *

**If you like my story please review =]**


	3. Chapter 3 Truth

Chapter 3- Truth

"So, where are we going?" I ask Alice, whilst sitting on the comfy leather seats in the back of her bright yellow Porsche.  
"Well, I need to show you something, if that's okay...?" Alice asked in her musical voice.  
"Hmm, yeah, as long as I get my answers Alice I don't care" I said while looking out of the tinted windows of her car, where the city passed by. I looked at her speedometer; it read 100mph.  
"Are you in a rush?" I ask her. I hope i'm not getting in her way. She probably wants to get this over and done with and send me on my way.  
"No" She turned and smiled and said "I always drive like this"  
Then she pulled up in front of a hotel which was near to the airport.

She walked into the hotel with me trailing uncomfortably behind her. I felt so out of place in a hotel like this, it was grand and simply exquisite. The reception was made from mostly marble and the rest was crystal and glass. She led me up to her room which was on the top floor. She stopped outside the door of her room. From inside the room I could hear pacing footsteps and a honey voice say  
"Nessie you need to calm down"  
Alice unlocked the door and stepped inside whilst gesturing me to follow.

I stepped in the doorway shyly. And then looked at her. She had un-usual bronze coloured hair that was curly and went down to her waist and she had chocolate brown eyes. She was my sister. My sister Renesmee. She was so beautiful. I remember her now. Not only do I remember her though I remember my family. I remember Aunt Alice and Uncle Japer.  
Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Emmett.  
Grandpa Carlisle and Grandma Esme.  
And of course my parents.

My knees start to shake and i feel dizzy. Now finally my life is clear. I run up to my sister and cry  
"Nessie where have you been?" I say while tears are pouring down my face.  
"I'm so glad ive finally found you Ruby!" she says whilst she was also crying. I pull her into a tight embrace and I feel like I want to let go.  
_Does that mean she remembers us? She remembers Ness... _

I come from Nessie's arms and throw mine around my sweet aunt Alice  
"Yes I remember now Aunt Alice, I remember." I tell her  
She pulled me away so she can look and my face and says  
"Ruby I didn't say anything" whilst looking at me sceptically.  
_You can hear our thoughts cant you Ruby? _She says mentally.  
I smile at her and say "Hmmm maybe..."  
_Wow you are so much like your father! He can read minds too. _  
"So i'm not a freak then?" I ask her and smile. I mean truly smile. I haven't smiled like this in well 2 years. I have been 2 years since I was truly happy like I am now.  
"No of course you're not silly, Ruby I can see the future" Alice tells me.  
"Wow really?"  
"Yep watch" And then her face goes blank and I can see her mind:  
We are in an airport. Then the intercom comes from around us informing us that the flight to New York is now boarding. Then Alice, Jasper, Nessie and I make our way to the gate.

"Hmm what were we doing in an airport?" I ask her  
"Wait and you'll find out" She tells me. And she is reciting a poem in her mind that is in some foreign language. Great she's making sure she doesn't think about it.

Nessie grabs my hand and then a picture of the two of us sat on the steps of a house flows into my mind. We both at the time looked about 1.  
"Did you do that?" I ask her. I think nothing can surprise me now.

Then I see Uncle Jasper in the corner _Hmm she hasn't even noticed me. _He thought.  
I ran up to him and hugged him and say  
"Sorry Uncle Jasper, oh and I did notice you..." I tell him  
"Gosh you think i'd be used to people commenting on my thoughts by now but obviously not" He said to me sarcastically and patted me on the back.

I smiled and then I remembered the reason I was here; to have my questions answered.  
"So Aunt Alice are we vampires?" I say outright, well no need to beat around the bush.  
She smiled and said "Yes Uncle Jasper and I are vampires, you and Ness are half- vampire, half- human"  
"Wait how is that possible?" I ask her  
"Well your father is a Vampire, and your mother was human when she carried you and Ness, she nearly died so your father had to turn her just after she gave birth to both of you" she said while gesturing to Me and Ness.  
" And where are they?"  
"your parents are currently serving the Volturi in Volterra, they did it so they could save both of you as the Volturi wanted to take you in to study, Vampire-Human hybrids are very rare you see"  
"And who is the Volturi?"  
"The Volturi is like the royal family of the vampire world. Now do you have any more questions?"  
"Nope"  
"Are you ready to go home?" Aunt Alice says now speaking to both of us.  
"What to Forks?!?" Nessie asks excitedly  
"Yes. Jasper you arrange the flights." She says to Jasper. The she turns to us and says  
" We've got some shopping to do!" Aunt Alice says whilst bouncing on the spot "That is if you want to come?" she says with a more serious look on her face.  
"Oh course we do, don't we Ruby?" Nessie says while turning to me  
"Of course we want to go home Aunt Alice" Then I hug her softly.  
"Great come 'on then we've got so much shopping to do!" She says and she links arms with me and Ness as we walk out of the hotel room.

* * *

**So what did you think of the 3rd chapter? Please review and tell me what you think, anything would be appreciated (yes even critiscism!) **

**And thanks to the 2 people that favourited my story-  
renesmeecarlieswancullen2 and  
Alegra Cameron Cullen**

**Much appreciated!  
**


	4. Chapter 4 Money

Chapter 4- Money 

We pulled up outside the large designer store in the heart of London. She walked in to the store and straight away the staff could tell that she was here to spend serious money.  
We tried on hundreds of outfits. And I loved it! I twirled in the pretty dresses and modelled them for Aunt Alice. She loved it. While Nessie complained about the amount of outfits that she had to try on. We bought lots of clothes and then Aunt Alice decided that we needed a going away dress. Then I found the perfect dress it was Scarlet Red, long-sleeved and made out of silk. It had poufy shoulders, it was a button down until the waist where it was pulled tight and then it flowed down, and it stopped a couple inches above the knee. Then Aunt Alice paired it with patent leather black heels.

"Wow the Red looks gorgeous with your hair and eyes! I'm so proud of you Ruby. I've got a shopping partner YAY!!" Aunt Alice said clapping her hands. I have to admit she was right the dress made my forest green eyes stand out and my dark mahogany hair stood out beautifully against my pale skin. My legs looked long and the heels added 4 inches to my already 5 foot and 7 inches.

I smiled as Nessie came out of the changing room wearing dark skinny jeans, a plain white t-shirt and a long purple cardigan and a purple beanie with her bronze curls spilling out from underneath and falling down her back.  
"Ness you look gorgeous!" I tell her, she blushed and said  
"Me look at you!" And gestured up and down me then I blushed as red as my dress.  
"Ruby here" Aunt Alice said whilst passing me a coat.  
It was black and was military style and had brass buttons. It must cost hundreds of pounds!  
"Alice this is too much" I tell her.  
"Shut up and put it on. You need to get used to having money spent on you if you're gonna be my shopping partner, seeing as I have no hope with your sister" And she shot a look at Ness, whilst Ness lowered her head and murmured  
"sorry"  
And I slide on the coat. I look in the mirror and I actually can't believe it's me, i look, well, beautiful. And I think I am actually in love with this coat, if thats actually possible.

"Common girls lets go" Aunt Alice says as we walk out of the shop, the three of us carrying several bags of clothes each.

We arrived at the airport just in time with Uncle Jasper waiting for us. He looked at the shopping bags in our hands and smiled. _Usual Alice Never travels light. _And he smiled internally. And giggled. Alice looked at me questioningly but I just shook my head  
_What was he thinking? _Aunt Alice thought to me and gave Jasper fake evils.

I shook my head and said  
"Don't worry nothing bad" She smiled and mock punched him on the chest. He grabbed her hand and kissed it lightly. Nessie rolled her eyes beside me as Jasper started to kiss Alice.  
" Come-on you two, you've plenty of time for that later but right now we're going to be late for our plane!" Nessie told them. And they stopped and we hurried to the check-in desk.

The man serving us had longish blonde hair, bright blue eyes and obviously was used to attention by women with his striking looks.  
"Hi i'm Roger" He said to us but was looking at me _Oh wow this girl is HOT!! Should I give her my number. Oh no they're going to New York. But maybe she'll be back in town soon and then we can go out somewhere. _I looked at him shocked, I had never heard a man think about me like that before, it was very flattering. Yes he was good looking but I did not like his cockiness about women.  
"Were here to check in" Alice told him and he finally looked away from me and of course I blushed bright red.

He checked us all in and then when we were just about to go then he said  
"Erm Ruby Cullen when your back in town call me some time and we can go out somewhere" he told me, I held back from giggling, he was obviously trying to be sexy but in my eyes failing miserably. And then he passed me a piece of paper with his name on it and his phone number. I smiled at him feeling guilty that I would now have to turn him down  
"Im sorry but I'm moving over to America so I won't be back in town" He looked down clearly disappointed- I didn't need to read his mind to be able to tell that! "Thank you though, it was a very kind offer" I tell him "and very flattering" I say and hand him back the piece of paper whilst flashing him a sympathetic smile. And we walked off to the boarding gate.

I relaxed in the comfy first class seat and got myself settled in for the long flight. But at least I was sat next to my gorgeous sister.

* * *

**I have dedicated this chapter to ****TheBestDamnThing96 because: (Are you ready for the list?)**

******- She has put me on Author Alert  
-Favourite Authors list  
-Story Alert  
-Favourite Story  
-And reviewed **

******So yeah i wanna say a big thanks to you, even if it was just because of the chocolate hyperness.**

******Please review people! Lemme feel the lurvee!!! Yeah this is the caffine talking!!  
Anyways thanks if you read this. REVIEW!!! And if you do then i will update soon.**


	5. Chapter 5 Home

Chapter 5- Home 

The sun was setting and I could see the Horizon the light of the day turning into the dark of the night. The thoughts around me were beginning to quiet as more and more humans decided to sleep for the night. We had made our connection flight just in time from New York to Washington. My sister beside me was also asleep and she murmured lightly in her sleep.

Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper were sat behind us and have been holding hands and staring into each other's eyes for the entire flight.  
I yawned  
_Go to sleep _Aunt Alice thought to me. I yawned again and nodded my head.  
I slowly drifted off into a dreamless sleep. I obviously didn't realise how tired I actually was, and I was woke up by Nessie telling me that we had landed.

I rubbed the haze out of my eyes and looked around to see everyone taking their hand luggage out of the over head storage. I got up and started to collect our things, taking our shopping bags from the over head compartment. And we walked out of the plane. I was trying very hard not to fall, I was wearing heels!

Nessie and I stumbled through the airport, both of us hazy from the sleep on the plane. I rubbed my head as the thoughts of everyone swirled around me. I rubbed my temples, and shook my head trying to wake myself up. _Comon, i wish they would hurry up. Everyone is waiting for us! _Aunt Alice thought impatiently.  
"Sorry Aunt Alice" I mumbled. I linked arms with Nessie and pulled her along so we were walking faster.

When we finally arrived at the exit to the airport everyone was there waiting for us.  
I was pulled into a massive bear hug by Uncle Emmett, hugged softly by Aunt Rosalie and she whispered into my ear "I've missed you so much Ruby". Hugged tightly by Grandma Esme who looked like if she could cry would be crying right now. Grandpa Carlisle gasped as he looked into my green eyes _Amazing look at her eyes. They are exactly the same as Edwards when he was human. And wow Renesmee and Ruby have grown so much in these two years._

Nessie and I rode with Uncle Emmett and Aunt Rosalie back home in their Jeep. Uncle Emmett kept on turning around and looking at us, then smiling goofily and turned back. He was thinking of ways that he could tease us.  
"Don't even bother" I tell Uncle Emmett.  
"I don't know what you mean Ruby" He said innocently and then smiled goofily again.  
"I mean don't even bother trying to find ways to tease us Uncle Emmett." I say then I raise my eyebrow at him. _Oh great, another mind reader in the family. _He thought sulkily.  
"You can read minds cant you Ruby?" He asked. I just smiled and nodded. _Thats not fair!_ He thought. I grinned.  
"Haven't you heard Uncle Emmett, Life's not fair." I tell him playfully.  
He turned around sulking.

We arrived at the big white house in half the time that we should of. Hmm all Cullen's must have a love of speed, but I include myself in that. I love the exhilarating feel of when I run.  
We grabbed our luggage from the boot and started to follow everyone in the house.  
"Follow me girls i'll show you your rooms, you both must be exhausted!" Grandma Esme told us and gestured with her hand for us to follow.

I stepped into the big living room and stopped cold and unmoving. There I saw a grand piano, my father's piano there on its raised platform. I was filled with deep emotion. Nessie stood there also staring at the grand piano. I crossed the room and sat on the stool for the piano. My fingers traced over the keys. Music filled my head and instantly I started playing the song in my head. Everyone gasped in shock apart from Renesmee who walked over and sat on the stool beside me, and touched my shoulder. I played ending the note of the song and a tear from my eye feel onto one of the keys. Everyone clapped.  
_So beautiful _someone thought.  
_It's Edwards lullaby _thought another. And everyone else's thought were on a similar note to the other two.

Nessie wiped the tear from my face with the back of her hand and I looked up to see that she was crying too _I miss them _she thought.  
"I miss them too" I tell her and wipe the tears from her face.

After a while Esme taps both of us on our backs and says  
"Girls do you want to see your rooms?" Nessie and I nod weakly and follow her up a grand stair-case. She shows each of our rooms, both of them were next to each other. I throw the shopping bags on the bed and don't even stop to admire my lovely room.

I walk next door to Nessie's room. And I see her sat on her bed staring off into space.  
"I want to see him" She says finally  
"See who?" I ask confused  
"Jacob" She tells me "My Jacob."

* * *

**Right im desperate to know what people think so please review!!**

**At the moment im only feeling the love from the great TheBestDamnThing96, who really is the best dam thing! LOL **

**So yeah please read and review, then I will update soon, I dont even care if it's critiscism**


	6. Chapter 6 La Push

Chapter 6- La Push

I walked down the stairs, with Nessie walking beside me. She was thinking about Jacob, I saw his face lots of times. In came down into the large living room and sat down on the cream sofa. Nessie stood in the middle of the room and shouted  
"Everyone I need to talk to you." Obviously she had forgotten that she didn't need to shout in a house of vampires. But everyone started filing into the living room anyway and started to sit down on the sofa's aswell. I noticed Grandma Esme and Grandpa Carlisle sitting on either side of me, Grandma Esme put her arm around me.

Uncle Emmett was up to something but by the time I could tell what he was going to do he had already started talking so I just looked at him, giving him evils. He smirked at me then stood up. "Sorry Nessie before you start talking I think I should tell everyone something" She nodded silently and stepped back. "I think everyone should know that Ruby can read minds". I looked down so I couldn't see everyone's reactions but I could hear their reactions in their minds, so I don't really know why I looked down. It was only Carlisle and Esme who actually didn't know. Esme accepted it straight away and Carlisle was just thinking about medical stuff. I looked up and Emmett looked disappointed, no one looked shocked or surprised. I smirked and stuck my tongue out him, well he didn't like that slumped down on the other sofa in a huff and I laughed.

"So anyway..." Nessie said once Uncle Emmett sat down "I wanted to ask If I could go to La Push and see Jacob. If thats ok...?"  
"Nessie do you not wanna wait till tomorrow and get settled into the house? You must be tired." Grandma Esme asked her softly.  
"No, Grandma I need to see him. I've missed him so much in these two years." _And I hope he's missed me too _She added in her head.  
"Of Course dear, do you want him to come here?"She asked  
"No I want to go to La Push, I want to everyone else too."  
"Ok, I'll call him and ask if it's ok for you to cross the border, just in case." Grandpa said joining into the conversation. Then he ran up the stairs in vampire speed. Hmm was I ever gonna get used to that?

"So Ruby you gonna come with me?" Nessie asks me, breaking the silence of the room. I just shake my head. _Why not? Please I've just found you again. I don't think I could bear to leave you._ And with that dash across the room and hug her. Then I whisper in her ear  
"Of course i'll come with you! I don't think I could bear to leave you too.

Then upstairs we hear Carlisle say "OK, yes they'll be there in 30 minutes, Yes, I'll tell them the way. Thank you Jacob goodbye." Then he presses the end call button. Then he is back down stairs like a gust of wind.

"I assume you heard the phone call" He says looking at Nessie. She nods her head. _Can one of them drive? _He thinks.  
"Yes, Grandpa I can drive" I tell him. He laughed and thought _Hmm you really are a mind reader aren't you. _I smile and nod my head. Then he shows me the way to get there in his head. He smiles then throws me his car keys. I grab Nessie's hand and start to tow her to the garage.  
"Wait" She says and stops "We don't know how to get there" She says like she's stating the obvious. I laugh and say  
"Dont worry Nessie he just shown me" Then I tap my head. She laughs and shakes her head dismissively.

I pull up outside the small but beautiful house in La Push and Nessie literally dives out of the car and then Jacob runs out and pulls her into a massive bear hug. I stand awkwardly on the path.  
"I've missed you so much Nessie" He whispers into her ear. He pulls back and grabs her hand in his massive one. And looks into her chocolate eyes. And he has so much love in his eyes, like he's tied to her. Like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time. And can tell by his thoughts that he loves her. He wants to kiss her but he is cautious as he doesn't know if Nessie feels the same way, but I think she does. Jacob is so tall, but very muscular. Nessie reaches up and strokes his cheek softly. I start to turn to go. This is their private moment. But then a warm hand stops me.  
"Hey Ruby don't go" Jacob tells me _She's beautiful. But not as beautiful as her sister. Oh well im sure the others will like her._ He thinks. And I don't know whether that was a compliment of not. I just smile. He doesn't know that I can hear his thoughts, so I can use this to my advantage for now. I want to know he feels for my sister and what are his intentions.  
"OK" I tell him shyly  
"Come in" he tells both of us and gestures for us to follow with his hand.

I lag slowly and uncomfortably behind. The truth is no-one wants me here. I sigh and follow them in the house into the small living room. A man in a wheel chair comes around the corner and hugs Nessie  
" Hey Nessie" The man says  
"Hey Billy" Nessie replys. So his name is Billy. I don't remember him, but I don't wanna seem stupid so. I wave to Billy and say  
"Hi Billy". He waves to me, with a friendly smile on his face. He can't remember my name! Of course they like Nessie, Jacob loves her. Then there is a knock at the door and another tall russet coloured man walks in. This is so confusing, I have to pretend like I know everyone. Why are they so tall?  
"Hey Seth" Jacob says to the tall man, but this Seth is not as tall as Jacob, but he has to be at least 6 foot 2 inches.

I turn to greet Seth. And put my hand out in a friendly manner for him to shake it. But he is staring at me, his eyes are wide, but he looks at me like Jacob looks at Nessie. God what is it with these La Push boys? _Oh My God I think i've inprinted on her. _He thinks. What does inprinting mean?  
" Hi I'm Ruby" I tell him, but he just continues to stare. I snatch my hand back and look down wanting to avoid his looks and a blush a deep red. Why is he looking at me like this? I've just met him!

"Erm Ive got to go!" He says then he darts out of the room. Jacob looks at Nessie then says  
"Im sorry Ness I know you've just got here but I need to go and see him." Then he runs after Seth.

* * *

**So this is the longest chapter yet! What do you think of Seth imprinting on Ruby? Review please.**

**Now I want to say thank you to-  
WeirdRandomHyperTwilightFREAK- For Author Alert, Fav Author, Fav story, story Alert and review.  
TheBestDamnThing96- For her continued support  
And finally to my Best friend Lj or as known on FanFiction HyperTeenager24! Yes she doesnt even like Twilight and yet she has read my story and she says that its great so thanks LJ. (And btw her real name isn't LJ thats her nickname LOL)  
**


	7. Chapter 7 WereWhat?

Chapter 7- Were-what?

Jacob and Seth run out of the house and Billy just sits there like it happens all the time. I look at Nessie and she is staring at the door. _Oh i hope he comes back soon. _She is thinking.  
The room is quiet for a few minutes and then I cant stand it anymore.  
"What is going on here!?" I exploded and looked at Billy questioningly. _She doesn't know what they are does she? I'm sure Seth will tell her when the time is right. _I desperately want to ask him what he means. What they are? What does that mean? I breathe heavily. Seth will tell me whenever he gets back from where ever he went.

Then another tall, russet coloured skinned man walks in.  
"Hey i'm Embry" He says and holds out his hand.  
"Ruby" I mutter quietly and shake his hand lightly.  
"Ah so you must be Jacobs Nessie" He says whilst walking over to Nessie and shaking her hand. She nods. _God I must be the only one who hasn't imprinted yet! _He thinks. God what does imprinting mean!!!!?????? What is going on here?  
"Where we going? " Nessie asks curiously  
"Emily's.... If thats ok?"  
"Umm okay. Ruby?" I Nod my head and follow them both out of the door, waving goodbye to Billy on the way.

I sit in the car shyly next to Nessie. She puts her arm around me and I snuggle close into her. The next thing I know we are pulling up outside a small blue house. There are flower pots by the front porch and plants growing up the wall. We walk into the house.  
"Hey Emily" Embry calls. Then a woman comes round the corner. The first thing i notice is the three dark scars on her face, one of them coming from the corner of her eyebrow, the second across her cheekbone and the third coming down from the corner of her mouth pulling it into a constant grimace. But even with the scars she is beautiful, she has dark thick hair and dark eyes. The second thing that I notice is that she is heavily pregnant but she is literally glowing.  
"Oh hi, Just in time i've just took a batch of cookies out of the oven" She says to us.  
"Great i'm starved!" Embry says whilst walking towards what must be the kitchen. The house is filled with a home-made cooking smell.  
"Oh yeah and LJ's here aswell" she tells us.

I walk into the kitchen and see a girl sitting at the small, round wooden table. Her head is down and her glossy black hair trails over her face and touches the table. Nessie walks up to her "Hey I'm Nessie" She says while holding out her hand. Nessie is so confident, while I just stand shyly in the doorway. The girl looks up. Her eyes are a deep blue, strange seeing as everyone else's eyes round here are black. The girl has a beautiful copper coloured skin.  
"LJ" she says while shaking Nessie's hand. The she gets up and approaches me while smiling warmly. "And you must be Ruby" She says to me. I nod shyly. _Wow look at her eyes! Oh I hope we can be friends. _She seemed to be nice and friendly, and I kinda hoped that we could be friends also. Then the three of us sat down at the small table, with Embry stood by the counter shoving cookies in his mouth. Emily came in then smacked his hand  
"Save some for the girls" She scolded then put a plate of cookies on the table and said "help yourself". LJ dug straight in and by the time Nessie had grabbed one to eat she had already eaten three. But I wasn't hungry, I was thirsty but I guess they don't have any blood round here do they.  
"Hey you not hungry" LJ asked me mid chew. I giggled as crumbs fell from her mouth and onto the table.  
"Erm no I've already ate today" I only need to eat a small amount of food once a day, an advantage of being half vampire. I see in the corner of my eye Nessie picking silently at the cookie with her fingers and then putting small chunks in her mouth.  
"Hmm yeah I forgot that your half vampire" Wait what how does she know about me?  
"W-what? How did you know that?" I ask her  
"Oh right you didn't know that we knew... hmm so you don't know that aswell..." she says thinking aloud. _She doesn't know that i'm a creepy wolf. YAY!_  
"Well I know now" I tell her then smack my head forgetting that she thought that not said it.  
"Know what?" _Wait what I didn't say that out loud.... Can she read minds? Hmm i heard about some bloodsuckers having extra abilities. Oh she can hear all this. Wow so no privacy. Oh yeah she can hear this aswell. _Then she blushed and looked down at the table. "No offence meant with the whole bloodsucker thing Ruby, I'm just used to everyone saying round here" I laugh  
"None taken.... So your a werewolf then?"  
"Yes and you can read minds?"  
"Yep and who else is a Werewolf?" I ask her nosily. She may be the only one, like me and Nessie are one of kind.  
"Jacob, Sam, Seth..." So Jacob and Seth are aswell "Collin, Brady, Embry, Quil, Paul, Jared and Leah." Wow that's alot of wolves.

Then i hear a car pulling up outside and suddenly someones breath getting faster and faster.  
"Wow chillout man, remember just talk to her normally and everything will be ok."  
"Yeah you're right man" And his breathing starts to slow again. Seth and Jacob walk in the door. I need to talk to him. I need answers. I approach him. He smiles at me nervously but looks at me the same way as he did before.  
"Hey Ruby i'm sorry for storming out before" He says to me. _Oh she is so beautiful. I love her but if's she's not ready i'll be her friend, anything but I know that I cannot live without her.  
_"Don't worry 'bout it Seth now do you mind if we have a word?" I ask him straight to the point.  
"Erm yeah... come with me to the beach and we can talk there?" He asks me calmly, but his thoughts are full of panic. I smile and follow him out to his car.

* * *

**So what do you think? Review= Love from me ( and faster chapter updates)  
Thanks to ****CullenKid 4eva for favouriteing, and thanks for the support from my other readers!  
Oh yeah and I wanted to say sorry for taking ages to update, you can blame my maths teacher for that, or there would have been a chapter update yesterday!!**


	8. Chapter 8 Imprinting

Chapter 8- Imprinting 

Seth pulled up at the beach. It was beautiful. And the dark almost black water contrasted beautifully with the yellowy-white sand. I followed Seth as he walked down the beach, and he occasionally turned back to make sure I was following. After a few minutes he approached a tree that had been bleached white by the tide, and it was on its side. He sat down at one end and I sat at the other end but both our bodies were angled towards each other. I could see the panic in his eyes, and hear it in his thoughts. His heart was racing. And this was making me wonder what could be so bad.

After a few minutes of silence except from the steady breaking of the waves on the shore he finally spoke.  
"So what do'ya wanna know?" He asked me, looking directly into my eyes, and yet again there was that look, the look of absolute adoration and wonder.  
"I want to know what Imprinting is, and I want to know why you look at me like you love even though we've just met!" I demand  
"I think I can answer both questions in one, but first I need to tell you something. I'm a werewolf" My face is blank. Did he not know that I already knew. Then he is shocked as I do not look at all shocked about this news. " Wait did you already know?"  
"Yes LJ told me, now please answer my questions Seth" I whine. He laughs at my child-like tone. _I am so gonna get LJ when I get back. I wanted to her. _"Please don't be mad at LJ, Seth she didn't know" He looks at me confused but begins anyway.  
"Don't worry I won't. Now to answer your question. Right so you know Im a werewolf.... And well there some things that we have to deal with. Like for example we can heal very fast... And well another thing, and a bizarre thing at that, is imprinting" He pauses.  
"Oh, please just tell me, I won't runaway or anything. Im used to bizarre now, im half vampire, i don't think you can get much more bizarre than that." He laughs at me than sighs  
" OK. Imprinting is a way that we find our soul mates. I could have been in love with someone else, but as soon as I saw you nothing mattered anymore, that love that I could of had would of been gone. I feel like gravity doesn't keep me on Earth now, you do."  
"What so like love at first sight?" I say jokingly, but his face is serious. It must be true. He is my soul-mate. And yet I don't mind. Some people would probably feel like they didn't have a choice, but for me It feels good to know that some-one is going to be here for me no matter what, and loves me for who, and what, I am.

"Yes but only stronger, more absolute. I know that I cannot live without you Ruby. I love you. And I know i've just met you, and you may not love me yet, but i'll be here Ruby. I'll be whatever you need me to be, I'll be a big brother, a best friend. And some day hopefully you will love me like I love you" This is the first time that anyone has ever told me that they love me. The tears well in my eyes.

"Oh Seth" I cry and I wrap my arms around his massive frame. The tears are pouring down my face, and getting the shoulder on his T-shirt wet. He pulls me back so he can look into my eyes.  
"Whats wrong? Have I made you upset?" He asks worriedly.  
"No i'm happy" I tell him and wipe the tears from my eyes. I blush bright red, embarresed that I cried. He laughed loudly. _Look at her blush, she reminds me of Bella. _  
"What?" I ask pretending that I couldn't hear his thoughts.  
"Nothing. I was just thinking of how much you remind me of Bella, your mother" I smiled, but inside I was sad. I missed my parents so much.  
I blink hard. I do not want to cry again.

"So what do'ya wanna do kiddo?" he asks playfully.  
"Hey i'm not a child" and I smack his chest playfully.  
"Ow. And yes you are Ruby, you are only 2 and a Half" He states  
"Yes but I have the mental age of a 16 year old" I say and raise my eyebrow.  
"Fine you win. So where you wanna go then, child in age, but 16 in mind" He says sarcastically.  
"Home. I'm so tired. Its been a long day."  
"Okay i'll drive you" He says. I just nod and yawn again.

* * *

**Hey Im sorry it took so long to write another chapter. It was quite hard to write. And I basically copied Jacobs explanation of imprinting, but i didnt know how to word it =[  
I know this isnt a great chapter....**

**But anyways reviews are allways appreciated, and I do mention you if you do at the end of the next chapter. PROMISE!!!**


	9. Chapter 9 Ferrari

Chapter 9- Ferrari

Seth carried me up the large stair case in his arms, as I was too tired to walk and he thought I was asleep because I drifted off on the drive back from LaPush. He laid me down on the large bed and pulled the duvet over me, kissed my head, then left the room shutting the door quietly behind him.

I woke up to heavy wind and rain hitting off the glass wall and someone was like jumping on the end of my bed.

I look to the end of my bed all sleepy eyed to Aunt Alice, literally bouncing at the end of my bed. She smiled widely at me when she saw me looking exposing gleaming white teeth.

I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and stretched my arms out in front of me.  
I hopped down from the bed and noticed that I was still wearing my red dress  
"What's up Aunt Alice?" I ask her while she is singing in her head blocking me from hearing her thoughts "Gosh Alice is it really necessary to block your thoughts from me?" I ask her.  
"Yes because I don't want you to find out before your sister. Now go get showered and dressed and i'll go wake Nessie up." I nod sleepily and stumble over to the bathroom.

I take my time in the shower, letting the warm jets of water wake up my tired body.  
I then go to the oversized closet and pick out my clothes. I pick out a longsleeved white t-shirt, paired with sequined front waistcoat, and dark denim jeans. Then a put a thin patent leather red belt that rested just below the end of the t-shirt, a red long pearl necklace and brand new red converse high tops. And I just leave my wet hair to dry naturally, so then it will go slightly wavy.

I go down stairs and flop myself on the large, white leather sofa next to Nessie, who is just dressed in a plain dark blue t-shirt and jeans. Nessie gained disapproving glances from Aunt Alice and I gained approving looks. _At least Ruby has style or I would of had to dress both of them every day. _Aunt Alice thought, which caused me to giggle, which made Aunt Alice start singing in her head again. I wish she would stop doing that its getting very annoying!!

"Alice I would stop doing whatever your doing, your annoying Nessie and Ruby" Uncle Jasper said commenting on our emotions. Then a wave of calmness filled the room. Nessie and I then looked at Aunt Alice impatiently.

"So yes anyway. I signed both of you up to Forks High School. Your both starting on Monday!"Aunt Alice said excitedly and Nessie moaned beside me  
"Please tell me your joking Aunt Alice!" Nessie whined. I turned to her  
"I really wish she was, but unfortunately she's not" I moaned but the look on Nessie's face made me smile.  
"Erm Aunt Alice" I say turning back to look at her "What day is it today?" I ask but as soon as I do the answer flashes in her mind, _Sunday._She thinks but then she quickly shoves it away but its too late. She looks at me and smiles innocently, but im too angry to care, I don't want to go to school, i know im not ready. I stand up and storm out of the room. Then Aunt Alice grabs me by the shoulder.  
"oh please don't be angry with me Ruby, you would of had to of gone to school sooner or later, so isn't sooner better?" She says and smiles innocently at me again. I smile not able to stay angry with her.

Then Nessie taps my back. _Does she wanna go to LaPush? _  
"Hmm yeah lets go Nessie, but what car we gonna use?" I say to her answering the question in her head. She laughs. _Wow it's gonna take a while to get used to the whole mind reader thingy. _

"Ruby!" Aunt Alice calls then she throws a different pair of keys at then the ones for the car I used yesterday. _The keys are for your mothers Ferrari, I'm sure she would of liked you to use it._ She smiles, but this smile doesn't reach her eyes, as the sadness is clear in them. I smile back, mirroring her smile. And Nessie and I go to the garage.

There waiting is a sleek red Ferrari, and is the most beautiful car i have ever seen. I gasp at the sight of it and run my hands over the smooth contours of the car. I laugh wickedly at the idea that pops into my head, and Nessie looks at me confusedly as we get into the car.

"Lets see how fast this thing can go!" I say excitedly as the engine starts.  
I put my foot down hard on the accelerator and the engine purrs loudly sounding more like a lion rather than a car.  
I weave through the traffic on the way to LaPush driving about 150mph the whole way, gaining beeps of horns while i go. And a feeling of pure exhilaration fills me.

I pull up outside of Jacobs house within 20 minutes of leaving. We step out of the car and see Jacob coming out of the house towards us, with a worried look on his face.

"What's wrong Jake?" Nessie asks worriedly.  
"Im sorry you two you cant be here. Charlie's here. He cant see you two, it would just confuse him, and he hates it when we lie to him." Jacob says whilst peering behind him to make sure no one is there. Then Jacob looks at me. _Please Ruby go to Seth's house it's just two blocks away, i'll tell him that you both are coming. And i'll explain to you both later. _I nod and say  
"Comon Nessie we can come back later." And pull her arm. _Thank you. _He thinks to me .  
"It's kay. We're leaving the car here by the way" I tell him and start walking down the street pulling Nessie with me.

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think and I will mention you in the A/N at the end of my next chapter.**

**And as promised in the last chapter- i would like to thank TheBestDamnThing96 for reviewing.**

**Thanks for being patient after it took me ages to write another chapter!**


End file.
